Maison
by realkkeh
Summary: Luhan merindukan rumah, dan Sehun selalu mengerti dirinya. "Dimanapun kau berada, meskipun kau jauh dari rumah tapi keluargamu ada disini, dihatimu." / HunHan fanfiction/ YAOI/ Fluffy/ Oneshoot/ Oh Sehun/ Luhan/ RnR?


Tittle : Maison

Cast : Oh Sehun ; Luhan from exo

Genre : Fluff romance

Rated : K

Disclaimer : Cast punya tuhan, cerita punya author

WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE PLEASE JUST CLOSE THE TAB OK ^^

TYPO DAN TIDAK SESUAI EYD!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Luhan merindukan rumah, dan Sehun selalu mengerti dirinya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

* * *

Bulan april segera berakhir. Bulan yang identik dengan musim semi itu kini akan segera berganti dengan bulan yang membawa musim panas.

Luhan terduduk dibalkon yang tersedia di apartemen mereka (mereka; ia dan anggota se-bandmate nya yang lain).

Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Tatapannya sendu pada sebuah taman yang terlihat dari atas balkon apartemennya.

Biasanya saat musim panas, Luhan akan meminta mama-nya untuk membuatkan segelas es serut lengkap dengan sirup pandan diatasnya.

Biasanya saat musim panas, baba (ayah) -nya akan mengajak Luhan dan sepupunya yang lain untuk bermain di pantai.

Tapi sekarang,

Hanya ada kesibukan dan kesibukan.

Liburan musim panasnya tahun ini, tidak berbeda dengan tahun lalu.

Melelahkan.

Luhan senang saat impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi terwujud—meski baba-nya sempat melarang Luhan—bahkan sampai mengancam akan menghapus nama Luhan dari kartu keluarga—tapi sekarang semua anggota keluarga mendukungnya.

Luhan senang, sangat senang.

Tapi ia juga sedih.

Luhan menetapkan atensinya pada seorang perempuan paruh baya yang sedang mengajari anaknya bermain sepeda didekat taman.

Luhan menangis.

Ia rindu mamanya.

Luhan merindukan rumah. Ia ingin pulang tapi pasti manajer mereka melarang.

Luhan juga rindu baba-nya. Meski baba sangat keras kepala dan egois (sifat itu menurun pada Luhan), tapi baba sangat menyayangi Luhan.

Lelaki berambut coklat madu itu pada akhirnya menangis dibawah gumpalan awan yang seakan sedang melindungi kulit putih bersihnya dari sinar matahari yang menyengat.

"Hyung?!"

Sebuah suara barritone mengagetkan Luhan. Untuk beberapa saat, pemuda berambut coklat madu itu hanya tertegun sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda lain yang kini mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

"Sehun." Luhan menyebut namanya lirih.

Sehun sempat kaget melihat ekspresi Luhan yang memelas seperti Jjanggu saat tidak diajak main oleh Kai. Tapi kemudian, yang lebih muda akhirnya mengerti bahwa sedang terjadi sesuatu pada hyung tersayangnya itu.

"ada apa, hm?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan sambil mengelus surainya yang lembut.

Biasanya Luhan akan marah ketika Sehun mengelus kepalanya seperti anak kecil—Luhan berfikir dia itu yang lebih tua jadi, dia yang harusnya bersikap manis begitu pada Sehun. Bukan sebaliknya!

Tapi kini, Luhan hanya diam.

Luhan sebenarnya menikmati saat tangan Sehun—yang lebih kekar dari tangannya itu—mengelus kepalanya. Memberinya kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang tak terbatas.

"A-aku kangen."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hah? Dengan ku? Loh kita kan sering bertemu."

Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun pelan namun berhasil membuat yang dicubit mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ish bukan. Tapi –" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, membuat gerakan tangan Sehun yang sedang mengelus surai-nya terhenti sejenak, "—Rumah. Aku kangen rumah."

Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Luhan adalah member di bandmate kesayangannya. Luhan adalah panutan, pelindung, dan sosok kakak bagi Sehun.

Luhan yang selalu terlihat baik-baik saja didepan kamera, Luhan yang selalu terlihat santai dan lugu didepan kamera, bukanlah Luhan yang sebenarnya.

Luhan sebenarnya adalah Luhan yang kini ada didepannya.

Dia manis, berwibawa, dewasa, dan—manja.

Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk, mengernyit heran karena tidak ada suara yang Sehun keluarkan. Ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya, ia menyesal.

Menyesal karena telah melihat Sehun yang sedang tersenyum sangaaat manis dan tampan disaat bersamaan.

Sehun mungkin bukan member favoritnya di bandmate (Luhan lebih menyukai Minseok, karena dia menggemaskan dan penyuka sepak bola sepertinya). Tapi bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah sosok yang paling tidak bisa ia hindari.

Sehun terkadang bersikap lebih manja daripada bayi yang masih menyusu pada ibunya. Tapi terkadang juga, Sehun bersikap lebih dewasa bahkan dari manajer mereka.

Sehun yang kekanakan dan dewasa disaat yang bersamaan, adalah Sehun yang paling Luhan suka.

Sehun yang paling bisa membuat jantung Luhan berdebar tidak karuan.

Sehun masih tersenyum, tangannya turun sampai ke pipi Luhan yang mulus dan merona.

"Aku tau, kau pasti rindu mama dan babamu kan?" tanya yang lebih muda sambil mengelus pipi pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Napas Luhan tercekat. Matanya yang menatap langsung ke mata Sehun seakan tersihir sudah dengan teduhnya pandangan itu.

Luhan hanya membalas dengan sedikit gelagapan, "y-ya. A-aku rindu mereka. Sa—" Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan pelan ketika ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

**Chup**

"—ngat."

Luhan terpaku ditempatnya. Jantungnya memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sehun baru saja mengecup keningnya. Bibir pemuda itu bahkan masih menempel dengan kening Luhan.

"anggaplah ini ciuman dari mama-mu."

Luhan hanya mampu meremas ujung bajunya tanpa melihat ke bawah—menunduk.

Matanya terpaku pada jakun Sehun yang ada dihadapannya. Dan lagi, napas Luhan kembali tertahan ketika dirasanya hembusan napas Sehun menerpa pipi kanannya.

**Chup**

Satu kecupan lagi, di pipi kanan.

"Anggaplah ini ciuman dari baba-mu." Suara barritone khas Sehun terdengar sangat menggoda pada daun telinganya. Melumpuhkan persendian Luhan yang kini tidak mampu bergerak, barang berkedip sedetik saja.

Sehun kemudian mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang merona. Bibir hyung tersayangnya itu sedikit terbuka dan Sehun tersenyum geli melihatnya—Luhan yang saat ini ada didepannya sangat manis!

"Hyung," Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan—yang dibalas dengan Luhan yang melemparkan atensinya pada tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

"Dimanapun kau berada, meskipun kau jauh dari rumah tapi keluargamu ada disini, dihatimu."

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman mereka, dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau merindukan mereka, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi kalau kau sedih seperti ini, mereka pasti jadi khawatir hyung."

"Dimanapun kau berada, ketika kau merindukan rumah maka katakan itu padaku." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku akan membuatmu nyaman seperti ketika dirumah. Aku akan mencium keningmu seperti mama yang selalu melakukan itu ketika kau mau tidur. Aku akan berdongeng untukmu seperti baba yang selalu melakukan hal itu ketika kau masih sekolah dasar." Kemudian Sehun tersenyum lagi.

Wajahnya yang terkena biasan matahari kala itu terlihat sangat menawan. Kulit putihnya yang pucat seakan memantulkan cahaya matahari, membuat Sehun terlihat lebih bersinar bahkan daripada bulan.

"Aku akan terus disampingmu ketika kau merindukan rumah, hyung. Jadi kumohon, jangan sedih lagi seperti tadi, ya?"

Luhan senang ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang bersinar kala itu. Cahaya matahari membuat wajahnya lebih tampan.

"Terimakasih." Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk sekedar mengelus pipi Sehun. Tapi yang lebih muda menggenggam tangan itu dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Untuk apa?"

Luhan tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun sebelum akhirnya memeluk pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu.

Bibir Luhan bergerak ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Sehun balik memeluknya erat.

Dibawah sinar matahari, kedua insan itu saling berbagi kehangatan yang sesungguhnya, yang menenangkan.

**"_Terimakasih, karena kau adalah rumah bagiku Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."_**

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

a/n : Untuk guru bahasa prancis ku, Sir Arthur yang kemarin menangis karena merindukan rumahnya. Maison dalam bahasa perancis, dalam bahasa indonesia artinya Rumah


End file.
